The World or Kimiko
by Hotspur101
Summary: Kimiko's kidnapped by Jack Spicer! Then, Jack bargains her to the other three Dragons. They'd have to give up all their Shen Gong Wu for Kimiko. No Shen Gong Wu, no Kimiko. What will they do? RaiKim


You read the summary; now go for it:D

**Disclaimer: The only things I own in this story are the made-up Shen Gong Wu. Get it? Got it? Good. Wait. Did you?**

Hotspur101

* * *

Kimiko changed quickly into a pair of black shorts and a white t-shirt. She gazed out at the full moon in the pitch-black sky, dotted with tiny silver stars, before sighing and laying down on her mat. From where she lay, she had a perfect view of the beautiful summer night sky.

However, her eyes were not entirely focused on what she was seeing. In fact, she was in a totally different world altogether. Not literally, of course...

She had a special someone stuck on her mind.

Raimundo.

Ever since he had returned from the Heylin side, he had changed. He was no longer self-concious, stuck-up and annoying. He was now very thoughtful towards others. He was humble. He even decreased his amount of daily teasing. Kimiko liked the new Raimundo, but she missed the old one too. What happened to the old Raimundo? The one who always gave the team encouragement and light? The one who kept the team laughing?

Kimiko sighed again.

Something about being part of the Heylin side had changed him.

She slowly drifted off to sleep.

**A few hours later...**

"Oww!"

Jack Spicertripped over the window sill of Kimiko's window. He began to rub the back of his head on which he had fallen on but stood, stock-still, as Kimiko shifted in her sleep. When she stilled again, Jack breathed a sigh of relief and continued what he was doing. Tying the Japanese girl's hands and ankles together, he threw her over his shoulder and climbed out of the window, leaving accidentally only one clue; astrand of his red hair.

Shutting the window again,Jack commanded his pack into flight mode and flew off into the night towards his hideout.

Kimiko woke up slowly. She immediately realized something was wrong. Why was she hanging by her hands? Why was her back against something cold and hard? Why was it horribly cold?

She snapped her eyes open, only to find herself gazing into Jack Spicer's red eyes. Kimiko instinctively kicked out a foot, hitting Jack in the stomach.

"You!" She cried.

Jack stood up, two bumps on his head now. "Ah, the fire princess has awaken," He sighed dramatically.

"What am I doing here!" Kimiko demanded, trying to free herself.

"Oh, I'll keep that to myself."

Silence.

"Fine. I'm going to trade you in for all of your Shen Gong Wannabes' Shen Gong Wu. No Shen Gong Wu, no Kimiko."

Kimiko stopped thrashing, only to begin again.

"YOU!"

Jack wagged a finger at her. "Ah ah ah. Indoor voices."

Suddenly, a little girl bounded into the room.

"Hey Jack, who's that girl? Your girlfriend?" Before Jack or Kimiko could retort, she continued. "You know, she's too good for you."

Wuya floated in. "Ah, I see you have accomplished your mission. Phase one of our plan is complete."

Kimiko just stared at the little girl. "Uh, Jack? Who's that little girl?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Only my little cousin Megan."

Kimiko smiled at the blond, blue-eyed little girl. "Hi Megan, I'm Kimiko."

Megan bounded over to Kimiko. "Hi Kimiko, I'm Megan. You'll want some company here, so I'll be it. You know, you can't totally rely on Jack for companionship. He either blabbers about Shen Gong Wu, or he blabbers about Shen Gong Wu. So...why are you here?"

"Oh, your cousin decided to kidnap me and trade me for Shen Gong Wu."

Megan glared over at Jack.

"OH, IS THAT SO?"

**At the Temple:**

Raimundo walked in, yawning and scratching his back. "Hey everyone." He looked around. He noticed everyone-Master Fung, Omi, Clay, even Dojo- was looking grim."Where's Kimiko?"

Omi held up a red strand of hair silently.

Raimundo's hair set on fire."KIMIKO'S BEEN KIDNAPPED BY JACK SPICER? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE!"

"I believe that you were asleep."Omi replied solemnly.

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR! WE GOTTA GO SAVE HER!"

"Only one of us can go.The rest of us must wait for a Shen Gong Wu to appear, if it does."

Raimundo calmed down. "I'll go."

Omi looked up, along with Clay and Master Fung. Dojo was busy playing with his food. He dropped his food, looking up, surprised. "You realize that going to Jack's place is asking for suicide!"

Raimundo headed solemnly for the Shen Gong Wu tower. "I know."

A/N: was it good!


End file.
